


Gluggavedur

by Soukoku_luv



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alola cast finds out, Ash being suspicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soukoku_luv/pseuds/Soukoku_luv
Summary: "Window Weather."Weather best enjoyed behind a window. Aka, a summary of Ash's life.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	Gluggavedur

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to expand on this idea, especially with the Alola cast, so I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> For new or old readers, reading chapter 20 of Words is recommended, but it's not a must. 
> 
> Quick question, are pokemon meant to be capitalised or not? I really have no clue, so excuse my mistakes and correct me if I'm wrong.

**Melemele Island: Kukui’s house (9:30pm)**

"You’re home late Ash, had a busy day today?" Prof Kukui grinned at him, slouched leisurely on the steps to the house. 

Ash plastered the largest grin he could muster on his face as he spoke, " today was amazing professor! I met so many Pokemon and saw all sorts of things on my way to the bay!" Of course, Ash couldn't _actually_ tell the man what his agenda was today, but he hoped that this information was enough, he needed time to calm his still erratic heartbeat.

He waited expectantly at the foot of the stairs for the man to move out of the way, but the professor didn't move. Instead, he cast a measured look at Ash, making him squirm in place. 

"Really professor, it was great. Pikachu ran off for a bit though, so I spent ages looking for him!"

"Are you sure Ash? Are you telling me that you had nothing to do with the G-men near route Three?" 

Ash hesitated before he set his expression into a frown. 

“No… I was looking for pikachu. I’ve got nothing to do with any of that. Good night professor.”

* * *

**Melemele Island: Hau’oli City Shopping District (12:05 pm)**

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know how expensive this was going to be,” Kiawe apologized to the shopkeeper. She looked on impatiently, waiting for the money he didn’t have. 

“You either pay or return the items kid, you’re holding up the queue.”

The boy cried internally in despair. How was he to know the price of Olivia’s peculiar tastes? She probably didn’t even know herself, and now he’d suffer for it. 

“Kiawe, you okay?” A voice spoke behind him, followed by a small ‘pika’ squeak. He turned around hurriedly to come face-to-face with Ash and Pikachu, holding weird purple colored balls in their hands. 

“Would it be okay if I went before you? I’m in a bit of a rush.” 

“Uh.. Sure. Let me just move my stuff,” Kiawe said awkwardly as he moved his items. Glancing back at Ash, he saw the ravenette give the balls to the doubtful lady.

“You sure you can pay for this kid? You know these are Master balls right? I only got a few of them shipped in, and I don't want any trouble.”

_Master balls_?

“Yes I know,” Ash spoke back irritatedly. “Hurry up please.” He handed her a matte black card, and Kiawe’s jaw hit the floor as he saw the total price on the small screen.

“Can you also put my friend's bill on there as well?”

_What?_

“No Ash it’s fine!” he exclaimed in shock, though mostly horror. He didn't need this! How can Ash have enough money when he was crashing at the professor's house? Shouldn’t he be broke or something?

  
  


Ash shouldered him out of the way as he grabbed the master balls and ran out of the store, ignoring Kiawe completely.

* * *

**Melemele Island: Route Three (1:40 pm)**

Kiawe followed Ash, because of course he did. He couldn't leave his friend to deal with whatever problem he had going on. So he quickly sent a text to the others to meet him, then they followed Ash to his destination. 

The situation wasn't quite what he or the others had in mind though. Ash wasn't one to involve himself in physical fights but there he was, throwing punches at people dressed in strange clothing while simultaneously commanding his Pokemon.

“What the hell is Ash doing?” Lana whispered harshly, but stopped abruptly as she looked further ahead to see what his pokemon were fighting. 

Pikachu stood alone on a separate battleground, none of Ash’s other pokemon were present. Against him stood the Tapus,bathed in an eerie red glow and faces curled up in rage. They attacked as a giant beast, frothing at the mouth as they rushed down, directly towards the lone pokemon. He finally looked at the little mouse ( because _really_ , compared to these titans of power, what else could it be?) to look upon a blank expression. Instead, it swiftly avoided the attack and landed by Ash’s feet. Ash himself looked enraged, a complete opposite to Pikachu. 

Kiawe hesitated before he decided against stepping out of hiding, fear in the face of the Alolan deities. 

The pair in front of him effortlessly swapped roles, Pikachu against the men in black while Ash faced off the Tapus. Looking closer, Kiawe saw that he had something in his hands. _The master balls?_ He watched in muted horror as he threw the poke balls at the legendaries, capturing them with a definite click. 

"Holy shit," Sophocles swore. "He just caught four legendaries, is he even allowed to have master balls?!" He turned to face him, pale faced as the rest of them. 

"We have to report this! Ash is our friend, but what he did was illegal. " Lillie spoke up for the first time, finally pulling away from the sight of the unconscious men by Pikachu's feet. 

  
  


"Guys, you can come out now," Ash suddenly called out, looking directly at their hiding place. Kiawe emerged from the bushes, Lillie and the others following closely behind. He was scared, who wouldn’t be? One of his best friends stood only a few feet away, towering over the prone bodies of a dozen or so men with his Pikachu growling menacingly at them. 

"Buddy calm down, they're friends," Ash said nonchalantly, eyes brushing over them before focusing on the bodies at his feet. 

Kiawe walked forward hesitantly, only to stop as Ash's gaze shifted to him again. "You shouldn't have followed me Kiawe, and you really shouldn't have gotten the others involved." He spoke with the air of a disappointed parent so well that Kiawe had the automatic urge to apologise, only to realise that he did nothing wrong. 

"What the hell Ash? You can't expect me not to follow you after the shit you did at the shops, we can't let you go now that you've caught our legendaries!" Who the hell did Ash think he was to go around fighting strangers and catching legendaries? 

"You don't understand the situation Kiawe, none of you do. These guys," he stopped as he lightly kicked a body, " are Team Rocket. I'm just here as garbage service, so cool the hell down." 

“It doesn’t matter who it was!” Mallow shouted back. “ You shouldn’t use pokemon against people, they could die Ash!” 

Said boy opened his mouth to retaliate only to be interrupted by Lillie. "Why are you here though, shouldn't the police or my mother have been notified first?" 

Ash stopped his pacing and properly looked at them. Then abruptly began cackling, his whole body trembling. 

" Good one Lillie,” he huffed. " That's a funny one. You hear that Pikachu?." 

Pikachu giggled in response, eliciting more laughter from his owner as Kiawe himself looked on in confusion. He hurriedly placed himself in front of the others to protect them as it's giggle fest caused it to roll treacherously near them. 

“Don’t worry about that, I’ve already called the league. The G-men will be here soon. So I just need to deal with these guys.” He held up the master balls, and pressed the release buttons to all four of them. The Tapus emerged in front of Ash, though only Koko moved forward towards him. They observed each other carefully, but the guardian apparently found what it was looking for, as it decided to float away with the others in tow. Not once did they pay anyone else any heed. Ash shrunk the poke balls and tucked them into his pockets, turning away from them to furiously type on his phone. 

  
  


With him turned away, Kiawe finally faced the others to find them in varying degrees of shock. While Lana was fuming, both Lillie and Mallow were crying silently. Sophocles was not far off, but he was squeezing Togedemaru tightly. 

“None of us really know Ash, do we?”

* * *

**Melemele Island: Route Three (5pm)**

“What the hell took you so long?” He addressed the G-men in front of him. He was quite short, and he looked pathetically weak for one of Kanto’s elite. 

“Sorry _kid,_ these kinds of things need to follow certain procedures.” Well he certainly had the attitude down alright. “We’ve finished arresting the grunts you took down, but the two you requested have been released.”

Huh. That was good news. But now he had to make sure those three wouldn’t wind up in more trouble.

“ Well Mr G-men, I’ll be on my way then, paperwork isn’t going to do itself.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” The man demanded, holding out his hands.

“Oh, no thanks. I’ll be keeping a hold of these for the time being. Lance will be fine with it.” He waved exuberantly before walking away from the man. Now time for damage control with his friends. 

“Oh the life we live eh Pikachu?”

  
  


* * *

* * *

League report on Incident number 5034:

Location: Alola. Melemele Island, Route Three

Present Parties: Agent 101, Beta Squad and students of a local school.

Report: Team Rocket’s latest scheme to contain the four guardians of Alola have failed as a result of the work of Agent 101 and a third party intervention. The legendaires have been captured and restored to prevent further issues occurring later on. Agent 101 will be available for further questions and has been given his entitled pay.

End.

* * *

* * *


End file.
